You are hereby invited to say Yes
by ammstar11
Summary: Mortal AU. Will had been worrying about how exactly to propose to Nico for some time now but he thought maybe something a little out of the ordinary was just what the doctor ordered.


**You are hereby invited to say yes**

Mortal AU.

Will had been worrying about how exactly to propose to Nico for some time now but he thought maybe something a little out of the ordinary was just what the doctor ordered.

...

Will had spent months since their eighth anniversary trying to find the right way to ask Nico to marry him. He'd spent much of his free time holding the small ring box he'd gotten a week before the day of their anniversary, he knew even then that he wanted to ask Nico to spend the rest of his life with him but he knew that a public proposal wasn't something Nico would like very much.

He knew that asking Nico to marry him in the middle of a fancy restaurant surrounded by strangers would only make the other man uncomfortable and he would never do that to the man he loved with his very soul. No matter how many times he thought about getting down on one knee though, it just didn't seem like the right time.

He didn't want to take the same route as their friends had:

Jason proposed to Piper in the airport when he had gotten back from a business trip and surprised her even more with a visit from her movie star father.

Percy had taken Annabeth on a trip to see all of her favorite cities before finally going back to the camp where they had first met when they were kids.

Grover had proposed to Juniper in the place they had first met as well.

Frank and Hazel had gone for a picnic after horseback riding.

Leo and Calypso had waited until they saved up enough money to open their own businesses before Leo asked her, he had said something about wanting to see one dream through before the next.

Each time Will had marveled at how well planned everything was, each couple was so in sync that they knew what the other liked and yet the proposal had come as a complete surprise and worked out beautifully.

Will had to admit he was a little jealous that he couldn't come up with some extravagant proposal trip or go back to that special place that the two of them shared or bring in a surprise guest. And he knew Nico wouldn't want anything flashy either. But how was he going to ask?

Will was currently out shopping for a gift and card for his sister's birthday but his mind was so muddled with thoughts of proposing to Nico and the weight of the ring box in his pocket that he just couldn't focus enough to read through cards right now… that is until his eyes snapped to white card paper with elegant flowing script on it.

 _ **You are hereby invited**_

You are hereby invited… Yes! This is what he would do!

Snapped out of his dilemma Will was able to finish his shopping and left the shop with an extra card in the bag and a smile on his face.

…

Nico sat at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee as he tried to shake off that last lingering tendril of sleep that begged you to crawl back under the covers and close your eyes and block out the world.

It was a quiet morning, much to the way he liked his life. He could use more days like this.

Will had been up early like most days and had gone to fetch the mail as Nico was finishing pouring his coffee.

"Morning Sunshine." Will said as he entered the kitchen and placed a stack of envelopes on the table before Nico and leaning down to kiss his forehead before stepping away, likely to grab his own cup of coffee Nico had left sitting on the counter by the coffee pot for him while he was out of the room, they had a rhythm that worked and Nico enjoyed every moment of it.

"Morning. Anything interesting in the mail today?" Nico asked as he reached for the small stack that had been placed in front of him.

Will came to stand just behind Nico's chair and let out a humming noise as he took a drink of his coffee.

Nico checked the envelopes one by one. "Well we got another postcard from your mom, seems she's enjoying that cruise we sent her on."

It had been their Christmas present to her after Nico found the _wish bored_ as she called it at her home the last time they went to visit. Will had explained that ever since he could remember his mom had always posted cut-outs and clippings from travel guides and brochures there saying that she'd one day take the trip of her dreams. Nico couldn't help but want to make that dream a reality and so had brought up the idea of the cruise tickets; they both had successful careers now so they could afford to do this for the wonderful woman. The way her eyes lit up and still continue to shine in each picture she sends them was well worth it he thinks.

The next one was a letter from Reyna addressed to Nico, he set that aside to read after. It had been so long since he'd seen his foster sister. She and his half-sister Hazel were the closets family he had, though his cousins still marked high on the list.

Nico smiled to himself wondering when he'd get the chance to see either sister next, life had been so busy lately for everyone, engagements, weddings…

"What's this?" Nico voiced his thoughts out loud not really expecting an answer as he reached for the final envelope placed before him. It was a crisp white with elegant golden script scrawled on the front.

"You're hereby invited…" he opened it and pulled out a simple card with the same words on the front but when he flipped it open he was faced with writing as familiar to him as his own.

 ** _So many times I tried to find the right words, the right style, the right time, but never did it seem to be the right way._**

 ** _I've known you for so long and I've loved you from the very start._**

 ** _Your name, your voice, your heart._**

 ** _I fell into your eyes from the first time you looked at me._**

 ** _I was captivated by you from the very beginning._**

 ** _All I've ever wanted from that point on was to spend the rest of my life with you._**

 ** _So you are hereby invited to the wedding of Will Solace and Nico di Angelo._**

 ** _Yes - No_**

Nico felt his breath catch in his throat as he read those words before him in black ink against white paper. Never had he thought that a quiet relaxing morning like any other change his life forever.

Nico lowered the card in his hand and found Will by his side, knelt down on one knee with an open box in hand, a silver ring glinting in the velvet holder. Nico made himself lift his eyes from the ring to look at those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much and saw the question in them.

Nico was completely speechless.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed a pen lying nearby and circled the only answer there could ever be.

…

Will felt his eyes cloud with tears as he saw the fresh ink on the card.

Without a word he stood up and pulled Nico into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

The ring box sitting on the table next to the card on the table.

The word Yes now in the center of a large circle consisting of many loops.

This had definitely been the right way.

 **Okay so:**

 **1\. I'm sorry I've been away for awhile now**

 **2\. Sorry for adding another new story instead of continuing one of the many incomplete ones you guys are waiting on, I swear I'm working on them!**

 **3\. God I just meant for this to be short and sweet and now my brain is coming up with idea's of what comes before this because you know world building and all... So I guess if you guys want it I can make a prequel to this of their lives before this.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
